The Bumpy Road of Love
by missmiamya
Summary: Casey and Derek have been together since the beginning, but what happens when they graduate high school and head out in different directions Casey to the states to attend Julliard, and Derek going to Toronto University to further his Hockey. Sequel to Fai
1. Here's to the Nights

The Bumpy Road of Love

Summary: Casey and Derek have been together since the beginning, but what happens when they graduate high school and head out in different directions; Casey to the states to attend Julliard, and Derek going to Toronto University to further his Hockey. Sequel to Fairy Tale Twists…

Chapter 1: Here's to the Nights

_So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind  
In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again  
Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

**Derek's Point of View**

Tonight is the last night we will have together for a long time. It's been amazing to be with Case and I don't think I'm ready to let her go. I don't think she is ready to let me go either. Tonight it is a family night out type of thing. Dad and Nora decided that we should all go out to eat, go bowling, and go see a movie. All I really want to be doing is taking Case to the park, where we've spent so many great nights.

I know I'll probably have time to do this after we get back from the family night, but I don't even want to deal with them tonight. All they keep talking about is who is getting what room when we are gone, and how they are going to redo the bedrooms. How much they aren't going to miss catching us making out all around the house. All of the things that I want to hold on to forever.

I want to always remember the many nights we spent locked up in my bedroom together as one. I want to remember all the times that we were caught making out by the younger kids. I'm going to miss everything about Casey. I'm sure I'll miss Smarty and Ed, Liz, Dad, and Nora too, but I'm really going to miss Casey. I'm going to miss the way her eyes light up every time we are together. I'm going to miss the way that no matter how mad she is at me, all I have to do is wrap her in my arms and kiss her, and it'll all disappear. I'm going to miss being able to wake up with her in my arms every morning.

As I sit here at dinner with her hand intertwined with mine, and look at our families happy faces. I can't help but wonder what is really going on in her mind. She is destracted and I can see it all over her face. I brush my thumb against the back of her hand, and stare at her intently. She just continues to look far way in her own little world.

**Casey's Point of View**

I don't want to be sitting at this dinner tonight. I don't want to be out with the family bowling, and going to see some lame movie. I want to be wrapped up in Derek's arms under the moonlight at the park. That has always been the times when I've felt the most secure, the most loved. Maybe it's because there on the pier is where I gave myself to him. The place where I knew I had fallen in love with him. I don't know. I can feel him staring at me intently.

I feel him drawing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I can't pull myself out of this daze though. I just want to be wrapped up in his arms under the moonlight. Without having to deal with our family talking about how little they are going to miss us, or how they are going to change everything. It's like they are talking about erasing us from their lives for good. Where are we suppose to sleep when we do come home for holidays if they over take Derek's room. His room is a sacred place for us. It is the place where we would go to sleep night after night, and wake up in each other's arms knowing that together we were capable of taking on the day. I can't imagine not having that. Or maybe I don't want to imagine because I know that It is soon going to be just a memory. I'm never going to be able to wake up in his arms again. Well I don't mean never, but it wont be part of my daily routine and I don't know how to handle that.

Dinner is finally over and we are heading to the bowling alley. I'm glad they never invested in a van. We are in separate cars. Derek and I all alone in his jeep just the way we like it.

"I don't want to be hanging out with the family tonight." I slip out as we are following behind George in his car.

"I don't either." Derek says glancing at me quickly.

"I'd much rather be on the pier in the park." I say watching him closely.

"Me too, we will have that tonight though, I promise." Derek says squeezing my hand tightly as he says it.

I lean over and kiss his cheek smiling as we pull into a spot beside the rest of the family. Bowling was actually fun. I kicked everyone's butt. We were even doing a team's thing. Guys against girls, they thought they could kick our butt even with one less player.

"Okay girls get to choose the movie." George says as Derek and Ed both groan, knowing full well that it'll be a chick flick.

Marty is jumping around and being Marty, excited over the simple things in life. We decide to let her choose the movie and end up going to see The Little Mermaid at the old theater downtown. It was some sort of big anniversary of it or something.

After the movie we head back home. Everyone heads to bed, and I go and change in to something more comfortable. Derek does as well and then we head out to the park.

_Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

**Derek's Point of View**

While we were at home I managed to grab the bag that I had hidden from Casey awhile ago. I had been planning this night for months. I knew that on our last night together I had to do something special, and romantic. Sure we did stuff like that all the time, but it was usually just watching movies together, or cooking dinner together, when everyone else was out of the house.

Tonight however I had something big planned and she didn't have a clue. We drove to the park and I grabbed the bag out of the back and she grabbed her bag, and we started off on the familiar walk to the pier. We laughed as we jumped over the broken boards on the pier. It was such a familiar place to be. I can't think of a more perfect place to do what I'm about to do.

I spread out a blanket and pulled out some candles as Casey watched me. She wasn't expecting any of it. I pulled out the old boom box that we often brought along with us. After the song started I walked over to Casey and wrapped my arms around her. She had tears in her eyes. I kissed her and then bent down on one knee. She was looking at me like I was crazy, but I continued anyways.

"Case we've been through more than most couples. I know that we just graduated, and are heading off in completely different directions but I love you. This is the first place I said that, and this is where I know this needs to be done. Casey MacDonald will you marry me?"

I pull out a ring and wait for her answer. Her tears started to fall harder and she pulled me up kissing me passionately.

"Of Course I'll marry you. I love you." Casey says before kissing me again.

I wrap my arms around her and lift her up spinning her around. She laughs and I sit her back down on the ground. We make our way over to the blanket and I pull out a couple of glasses and a bottle of Champaign. We make a toast to us.

Put your name on the line along with place and time  
Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well

**Casey's Point of View**

I can't believe this. Derek just proposed to me. On our last night together before we leave for University. It makes me want to stay and go to Toronto University more and more. I had the opportunity, but I've dreamed of going to Julliard. I know that it is next to impossible to get into Julliard, but I had managed to do it, and I couldn't throw that away, not even for Derek. It doesn't matter how much I helped him through out high school his grades weren't that great. I don't think he really paid attention when we'd study together. Well at least not to the actual books. He paid plenty of attention to me. As we drink our Champaign I hear the words to the song on the radio and I instantly start to cry. It's Here's to the Nights by Eve 6. Derek pulls me close and kisses me.

Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon

"Derek, I can't go tomorrow. I can't leave you." I say as he rubs my back and I lean on his shoulder.

"Case you have to go. It's your dream. I'm not letting you give up your dreams to stay here with me. Everything is going to work out. Everything will be just fine." Derek says rubbing my back some more.

I don't know how I can actually believe this. I can't picture my life without him beside me to be there when I need to vent or when I need someone to lean on. Derek is my crutch, and with out him beside me I don't know if I can make it at Julliard. I've always had him to tell me everything was going to be good, and to kiss me before every performance. Not to have him is going to drive me absolutely crazy. I can't possible ask him to give up Toronto University for me. So I just accept it.

All my time is froze in motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well

_**A/N: so what did you think for the first chapter?! I'm not really sure where this is going to go. I hope you like it though. Reviews are definitely appreciated )!**_


	2. Unwritten

The Bumpy Road of Love

Summary: Casey and Derek have been together since the beginning, but what happens when they graduate high school and head out in different directions; Casey to the states to attend Julliard, and Derek going to Toronto University to further his Hockey. Sequel to Fairy Tale Twists…

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the song. The Song is Unwritten by Natasha Beddingfield.

Chapter 2: Unwritten

**Casey's Point of View**

Everything is in a daze. I'm not sure what to think of any of it. We packed up in separate cars today and drove off in separate directions. It is hard to know that I wont be able to see him until Christmas. I can't help but wonder if this is all going to change how we are with each other. I can't help but wonder if we will find new people, and explore other options. I hope not. I mean we are committing to getting married, but what if it does. How will I ever be able to go back to that house and see him, if I know he's cheated on me. Maybe I'm just over reacting, but anything is possible at this point.

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

**Derek's Point of View**

I'm sitting in my dorm, and I can't say that I like it. My room mate is rather loud, and gay. Literally as in when I walked in the door for the first time he was making out with a guy in his bed. Now I don't have a problem with it, as long as he isn't hitting on me. I miss Case. This morning was the hardest morning of my life. I knew it was the last time I'd wake up with her beside me for a long time. I don't know how I'm going to make it. I don't know if I will. Maybe I'll just give everything up and move to New York with her. I'm sure there is a community college or something that I could go to, and get my Business Degree. I pick up my cell phone and text her.

**How's New York Princess?**

_**It sucks not being with you.**_

**I know the feeling.**

_**How's your room mate?**_

**He's gay.**

_**That's not very nice to say.**_

**No really. When Dad and I brought my first load up he was making out with a guy.**

_**Oh well. He knows your straight right?**_

**Yeah. How is your room mate?**

_**She is the total opposite of me. More like a Kendra.**_

**Oh gosh. Run and hide, or she'll turn you blonde and have you on the cheerleading squad in no time.**

_**Lol. Would I look bad blonde?**_

**Yes. I love your hair, and everything else about you.**

_**Oh thanks babe. I'm going to try to sleep. Love you xoxo**_

**Good luck with that. Love you too xoxo**

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten, yeah

**Casey's Point of View**

I told Derek I was going to bed two hours ago. I can't sleep though. It's just not possible. I need him to be here to hold me. I haven't slept by myself in over 3 years. Why did I think I could do this? I know it's my dream, but I can't be with out him. It just isn't ever going to work. I wish one of us would have been thinking logically when we accepted our schools. I guess it would have had to be me. I mean Derek only got into Toronto U because of Hockey, and I don't even think he applied anywhere else. I however could have gone anywhere. But I've dreamed of going to Julliard forever.

**Derek's Point of View**

I've been trying to sleep for about an hour, but can't. I just keep thinking about how Casey is going to find someone new, that is into the same things as her. I know I'm being crazy, but I just can't help but think like that. We've been there for each other through everything, and now we can't be there for each other for the biggest thing of all. My phone just vibrated, and it's a text from Case.

_**Still awake Babe?**_

**Yep, can't sleep. Can I call you?**

_**Sure, give me five minutes.**_

**Casey's Point of View**

I get up from bed and go to the commons area of the dorm, so I don't wake up Katie. I can't sleep, and know that hearing Derek's voice will at least comfort me a little bit. As I sit down in an oversized chair, my phone rings, and I smile.

"Hey Babe"

"Hey Princess"

"Miss you."

"I miss you too"

"I don't think I can do this."

"Me either."

"Why didn't you stop me from accepting Julliard?"

Derek laughs softly "Because it's your dream school. I don't want to hold you back from your dreams."

"I know, and I don't want to hold you back from yours. I just wish our dreams were in the same country at least."

"I know, but we'll make it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't honestly."

We both stay silent for a few minutes. So many thoughts are going through my mind. I just don't know how to string them together. Finally Derek says something.

"I would give up my dream for you."

"Derek, you can't do that. Mom and George wouldn't allow it, and neither will I."

"I know, but I would I just want you to know that."

"I know."

"Classes start in a few hours, I should probably go try to sleep."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

I can picture Derek's smirk as he says it and I smile.

"Not even possible."

"Okay maybe it's the same amount."

I laugh, "You are probably right."

"Sweet Dreams."

"Night"

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live you life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

(Gospel)  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live you life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live you life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten

_**A/N: so I know this is more song than anything, but I'm sort of in a block mode…I don't know how I want to take this so it might be a few days before I update again. Reviews are amazing they give me the inspiration to keep going!**_


	3. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

**Casey's POV**

Derek left an hour ago and I'm sitting here trying to get use to the fact that we just broke up. He flew down here for the weekend. It was great being with him again, but so much has changed since I came here. I don't have time to focus on our relationship anymore. I have classes, and after classes I have homework, and then there are all the dance practices and everything. It's just too hard to keep everything in order, and still make time to call him or email him or anything. I love him I really do but I need time to myself right now. I hope he realizes that.

**DaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDasey**

_da da da da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
Be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity_

**DaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDasey**

**Derek's POV**

I'm on the plane ride back home. I'm not sure what to think of what just happened. We had an amazing weekend. Her room mate seems nice, and everything seemed to be going fine, but an hour before my flight she tells me she needs a break from us. I don't get it. We rarely even talk. I wonder if it's because of that? I wonder if it's because I have so much going on that I can't find time to call her until well past her bedtime. I mean we text a little bit through out the day. But Casey's never been one to text in class. I can't let her go that easily can I? I guess I have to though. Once she has something set in her mind she wont take no for an answer. But neither will I. We are suppose to get married, and she just breaks up with me? I'm not sure I can handle this. I'm sure it'll show in practice this week. Maybe I should try harder to make time to call her.

**DaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDasey**

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And not gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, Dont cry, Dont cry_

**DaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDasey**

**Casey's POV**

I hope he knows how much I'm going to miss us. I mean I missed us enough before, but now that there isn't really an us I know I'm going to miss it more. I love him. Truly love him. Was I being stupid in breaking up with him? UGHHHHHHHH I don't even know. Oh great Alyssa is back. I wonder if she'll notice that I'm totally not in the mood to be around anyone. She usually doesn't though so this probably wont be any different.

"Hey Case"

"Hey Lys"

"I was thinking we should go out to dinner and you can tell me all about your weekend with that sexy boyfriend of yours."

"I'm not really in the mood to gush about Derek"

"What? Since when?"

"Umm I kind of broke up with him today an hour before he left."

"What?! Case are you effin' crazy? He's totally hot, not to mention you guys have been together for so long. Why did you do it?"

"I don't know that's what I was just asking myself. Lys am I seriously that stupid? I mean I don't seem to have time for him, but I love him. Should I maybe have just stuck with it. Am I running from my fears? I don't get it."

I begin to cry for the first time since I broke up with him. I don't know why but I can't stop the tears. Lys looks like she doesn't know what to say or how to comfort me. Ugh I'm crazy. That's all there is too. I've got to call him and tell him that I'm sorry that I don't want to break up. That I was just sick of not having time to talk to him. Time to fly up and visit him. Maybe I should really consider switching schools. I mean I could go to TU and we could get an off campus apartment and life could be perfect, but what about Dance? I love Dance as much as I love Derek. I can't just give up this dream. I mean why can't I have both of them all at once?

**DaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDasey**

_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps til I'm full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they  
And I forseek the dark ahead if I stay_

**DaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDasey**

**Derek's POV**

Oh just great I go to my dorm room as soon as I get in and there's an orange hair tie around the door knob. What am I going to do until Justin's done with his "private" time. Well at least he remembered I was coming home and put the hair tie there. Boy the last time I came home I saw a lot I didn't want to see. I really just want to crawl into bed and sleep. Though I doubt I'll be able to sleep. Maybe I'll just go to the common area and sleep on one of the couches.

As I head that way my phone rings. It's Casey's ringtone. Why is she calling me? I thought we broke up. Should I answer it? I don't know if I want to talk to her right now. I don't know how I feel right now. Lost, Confused, Hurt, dare I say Heart Broken? No I'm not going to answer it. I hit ignore as I reach the common area, taking a couch on the other side of the room.

**DaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDasey**

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And not gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, Dont cry, Dont cry_

**DaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDasey**

**Casey's POV**

Where is he? Why wont he answer the phone? I mean he should be back to his dorm now. I hope he didn't go get smashed or something. I'm scared. I try to call him again and again it rings and then goes to voicemail. What do I say? As I hear the beep I flip my phone shut. Maybe I'll just go to sleep and I'll try to call him again tomorrow. Maybe by then the air will have cleared a little bit and things will make more sense.

**DaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDasey**

_Like a little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend  
And you'll be my valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
Cuz I wanna hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity_

**DaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDasey**

**Derek's POV**

She's called me six times in the last twenty minutes. Everytime I just hit ignore. I wonder what she wants. She didn't leave any voicemails. Maybe I'll text her in the morning and play it off as if I were asleep. Justin's boyfriend finally left the room. I saw him walking past the windows about five minutes ago. I'm just going to go in there and go to bed. Let my mind wonder in sleep.

**DaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDasey**

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And not gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, Dont cry, Dont cry  
da da da da da da _

**DaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDasey**

**Casey's POV**

I couldn't sleep at all. I've just be laying here pretending. I don't know what to do. Maybe I'll try texting him. I grab my phone off my table and flip it open.

"Hey I'm stupid. I didn't actually want to do that. I just I don't know I'm going crazy here. So far away from everyone and everything. I miss you."

I hit send on my phone and now all I can do is sit here and wait. Not much else I can do is there? Ten minutes later and my phone vibrates. I pick it up and find it's a message from Derek.

"Don't call youself stupid because you aren't. You are amazing. I'm sorry I didn't answer earlier. I wasn't sure what I could possibly say to you. I love you Case. I want you to know that. No matter where this rollercoaster takes us together or apart I will always love you."

"I love you too. Can you forgive me for my stupidity and take me back? I want to be with you forever and always."

"Do you seriously have to even ask that question? Of course I'll take you back. Your my little princess...I'm sorry we haven't been talking as much. I feel like that's why you broke up with me. I have games and practices and classes and it never seems to end. And I actually have to do my homework here so that takes up even more of my free time. I'm going to call you more though. I promise you that."

"No it's not just your busy schedule. I don't have time to call you either. And that's part of it. The other part was so much has changed since I've been here. It's a totally different world down here. I just I wish we were closer. I'm thinking about giving up Juliard next fall."

"Case you can't do that. It's your dream. It means the world to you."

"There's nothing that means more to me than you. I've thought about it all night. I can go to TU and we can get an off campus apartment. It'll be good. I promise. I just have to talk to Mom and George and tell them that I'm too homesick down here. They can't argue with that. I mean they see you like once a month. I'm lucky if I can make it home for birthdays and holidays. I still don't know if I'm going to make it for Christmas."

"I wont let you give up on your dreams but I know how you are. So if it's what YOU really want, and you aren't just doing it for me then I wont stop you. But you'll have to think about it much more. I'm going to bed. I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay Night Babe. I love you always."

"I love you too Princess"

**DaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDasey**

_**A/N: Okay so a few days became more like 9 months. I'm sorry about that you guys but I was seirously in a writers block. And this just sort of came to me tonight. So here it is. Sorry if it sucks. Let me know what you think. I just hope I still have fans of it /. Reviews are great!!**_


End file.
